The invention relates to an optical imaging system for reproducing an object with an infinitely variable magnification (zoom), as well as to a graphic user interface.
From SCHRODER, G.: Technische Optik, 7.sup.th edition, Vogel Buchverlag Wurzburg, pages 128 ff., an optical imaging system in the form of a zoom lens is known, which enables an object to be reproduced with an infinitely variable magnification.
The previously known zoom lens consists essentially of several lenses, two of the lenses being movable along the optical axis. This makes it possible, on the one hand, to vary the focal length and, with that, the magnification infinitely and, on the other, to adapt the focusing to the changed focal length, so that the plane of the image plane can remain unchanged when the focal length is varied.
It is a problem of the previously known zoom lens that the sine error, which arises during the reproduction, varies with the respective focal length setting of the zoom lens. When images with different focal length settings are superimposed, this variation leads to an image, which gives the impression of being unnatural, because of the different optical imaging errors of the images, which are to be superimposed.